Love is sweeter the second time around chapter 64
by dementedducky
Summary: Enjoy x


*8 o clock arrives and Brendan and Ste walk arm in arm to the tower to find the lads just finishing work*

"Won't be in a minute, come in" Maxi says gesturing them inside

They walk in and stand chatting whilst the lads get changed and grab their things before they all head out.

All in all there's about 10 of them and they head to the nearest pub and they order some food and beer and get chatting whilst they wait.

"So how long ye been lifeguards for?" Brendan asks

"I've been going for about 5 years now, Dunno here 4 and Taco and Harrison about 2 years each" Maxi says pointing to the lads "But lads like Kerrbox and H have been here most their lives"

"Wow" Ste says admirably

"What about you two? What do you do in England?"

"We've got our business opening soon" Ste says proudly

"Yeah?" The lads say seemingly impressed

"Yeah we're opening a bakery ain't we Steven?"

"You bet!"

"What you calling it?

Brendan and Ste exchange looks and Ste bites his lip "We're not entirely sure we've had ideas but we keep changing our minds"

"Well what's your married name?"

"Brady, I took Brendan's surname but I was Hay"

"Well why not just call it The Brady's or Hay Brady?"

"Or combine your first names like.. Breven?" Dunno suggests

"Or Stendan's?" Deano adds

"What do you think baby? You good with Stendan's bakery?" Ste says looking at Brendan

"Stendan's… I like it, it's got a nice ring to it I reckon" Brendan says saying it over and over

"Stendan's it is" Ste says.

*the food finally arrives and the lads get tucking in. After they've eaten and had another pint or two they head off to go clubbing for a dance. Once at the club they have a few more drinks and Ste pulls Brendan over to the dance floor and after a while some of the others boys come over and join in.*

"Just nipping to the toilet" Ste whispers to Brendan, Brendan nods and Ste walks off leaving Brendan for less than 5 minutes. When he comes back he finds a tall, leggy blonde female whispering into Brendan's ear and Brendan can't help but smirk. Ste smiles at Brendan and walks over, Brendan grabs hold of him and kisses him hard and deep. The woman's face drops and she walks away red faced.

"What was all that about?" Ste says slightly dizzy from the intoxicating kiss.

"She wanted a threesome with us but wouldn't believe me when I said that we're 100% totally and utterly gay for each other, no women involved!"

"Oh! So that's what got you grinning like the Cheshire cat eh?"

"Course. You weren't jealous were you?"

"Course not she's a woman for starters and besides I know you love me too much to want anyone else especially a woman and I know that for a fact because that's how I feel about you" Ste says with a half smile as he pulls Brendan in by the waist for another kiss. He pulls away and whispers in Brendan's ear.

"I can't wait to get you home, I need to ride you and hard!"

Brendan smiles and decides he's gonna make Ste wait 'til he's gagging for it, he's gonna make him beg and plead then he's gonna take him to the hotel and fuck the living daylights out of him.

Brendan makes him dance some more, whispers oh so sensual things to him and after about an hour and a half of sexual torture he says goodbye to the lads and practically drags Ste into their room.

Brendan pushes Ste onto their bed and slams the door shut behind them. He pounces on top of Ste and straddles him with a smile as he can feel how well the sexual teasing has gotten Ste so aroused. He's gonna take his time though. Make him beg and sweat. He slowly unzips Ste's trousers and removes them along with his boxers. He starts to tease Ste's cock into submission with a little lick and wank. Ste hears Brendan unzip his own trousers and feels his warm thighs pressed into his.

Brendan watches as Ste's whole body changes. His cheeks flush pink, his eyes practically sparkle with desire and his whole body writhes in absolute pleasure and his rock hard cock practically presses against his stomach (it would do if it wasn't for Brendan going down on it) Ste's fingers curl into the sheets and his body arches as his cock is shoved further down Brendan's throat. He can feel everything and it feels so good. He closes his eyes and licks his lip slightly as he feels the warmth and wetness of Brendan's mouth. He can feel Brendan moan as it sends tingles through his cock from the base to the helmet and he can feel himself getting close. He was meant to be fucking Brendan tonight but he decides this feels so much better and he loves his man being in charge. Ste's toes curl as Brendan bobs up and pushes Ste's thighs apart. Ste feels his entry trembling with anticipation as he knows what's next and sure enough moments later Brendan rams his entire 9 inch length into Ste practically making him come in the first hit of the prostate. Ste manages to pull himself back a little bit in terms of coming and Brendan rams into him whilst wanking him. There's no way he can last any longer. His whole body is screaming and burning with pleasure. He needs this and he needs it now. Brendan can sense this and he purrs in a wonderfully deep voice. "Come for Steven" and almost immediately he releases his load and he pants hard as he feels his body ride the shocks of orgasm and feels his come splat against him and Brendan. Moments later as Ste's still coming down he feels Brendan's hot mess fill inside Ste and Brendan makes incoherent noises most of which sound like he's trying to swear. Brendan collapses on top of Ste who rubs his hands all over Brendan's beautiful body as they both cuddle and feel themselves easing into a deep sleep.


End file.
